Many of the devices we use on a daily basis, such as cars, mobile phones, televisions, and so on, are capable of functioning in a variety of ways other than as their primary function. For example, a car takes us from one location to another, but also plays music; and a mobile phone lets us call and speak to others, but also plays music, takes pictures, and facilitates access to vast amounts of information. At times, it can be difficult and/or cumbersome to harness the many functions of these devices in an efficient and useful manner. However, changing settings or preferences on a car stereo, car phone or interacting with a car navigation system while drying may pose safety issues. Further, certain functionality that may be preferable may be interrupted by other functions that a device performs. For example, voice guided navigation commands may be interrupted by an incoming phone call.